Devesto
by Flootzisamazing
Summary: A wip book, will be updating it overtime.
The cold, brisk autumn air ravaged through Zephyr's lungs as he walked to school. The fuel rations for the months were shortened for their city, and his dad told him that he needed to conserve fuel for him traveling to work and for "urgent happenings." His dad didn't have time to explain to him on what that meant, but he thought it meant if a group of outsiders got into the city. Zephyr's dad had explained what outsiders are, and why they were dangerous. They were people who didn't live inside the Homogeneous

Areas of America, and they held diseases, raged war, and were uncivilized and hated everybody who lived in the H.A.A.. Zeph still had a while to go until he reached his school, and he decided to eat his Bread Breakfast Bar. As he was snacking on his breakfast, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey Zeph! Hold up!" Thomas panted as he ran up next to Zeph.

"Hey Thom-"  
"Could you spare your BBB? Our family was left out of the food ration for today." Thomas interrupted as he held out his hand. Zeph though of all the times that Thomas gave him food, so he obliged and gave him a chunk.

"Thanks dude." Thomas said as he munched down on the portion.

They walked for a while, and Zeph started flicking an ice chip that he made out of his hand.

"So, you're gonna tease me that you have a cool power even when we're not talking about it?" Thomas said as he took the ice chip and threw it into the pond next to them.

"Hey, people get bored sometimes,dingus." Zeph sighed as he made another ice chip and threw it at Thomas.

"So, how many outsiders did your dad kill yesterday?" Thomas grinned as he looked at Zeph.

"Why are you asking me this? I don't ask him about it." Zeph said as he gazed forward. The school was ahead, and he saw it clearly. Another blast of air hit Zeph's eyes and made him squint.

"Well, as an aspiring guard, I just wanted to live up by his codes." Thomas said as he ran ahead.

"Race ya!"

"I'll be here." Zeph said as he walked behind.

Zephyr opened the door, and the cool air stopped blowing in his face. He took off his jacket and walked towards his class. Then, he went into his classroom and sat down next to some random kid.

The lesson started, and nothing really interesting happened until Zeph heard some laughing in the back. He saw Thomas and another kid laughing over something in the kid's hand. The teacher abruptly stopped and stared at Thomas.

"Thomas! That's enough! 2 hours into the confinement room!" Mrs. Chend screamed as she pointed her staff at Thomas.

"But my mom, she's sick and I need to-"

"No nothing!" Mrs. Chend said as she glared at Thomas.

Thomas grumbled and stared ahead.

" _Something about his mom? I should ask my dad, he works with Mr. Samond."_ Zeph thought as he jotted down notes.

The day passed quicker than Zeph thought it would. Zeph was going to go play some games with Thomas, but it looked like his plans were crushed. Zeph put on his jacked, took his money, and walked out of the school. He walked the same path that he came from school, but dark clouds lurked behind Zeph as he walked away from his school. Zeph heard the crunches of leaves under his feet as it got darker and quieter. Then, out of nowhere, a metal pipe came out and smashed Zeph in his stomach.

Zeph grunted and fell to the ground. He got up, and saw a 3 figures come out and chuckle came with one of them. Two of the figures came out and grabbed Zeph by the arms. The one walked in front of Zeph.

"Hey Zeph! How ya doing buddy?" Opex said as he laughed.

"Opex, you-" Zeph started, but Opex punched him in the face.  
"Shut up and listen, now, my money didn't come today, did it?" Opex spoke as he paced around.

"Tell me why."

"I need it for Thomas's mom!" Zeph shouted as he tried to go forward, but the two guys behind him restrained him.

"What, you gonna pay here for the hour? She is a filthy-" Opex said, but Zeph interrupted.

"She's sick! You zhopa!"

"Let me beat some respect into you, teach you some manners" Opex said as he punched Zeph's stomach and made him fall. Then, one of Opex's goons slammed Zeph's face. Zeph made a dagger out of ice and tried to slash Opex, but missed.

"Playing dirty with your 'special' powers? Get him." Opex said as he walked away from the scene. Zeph looked up with blood on his forehead, but he felt another slam to his head. This knocked him out, and the only thing he could feel or hear was the sound of breaking things and pain, lots and lots of pain.

Zeph opened his eyes to see Thomas looking over him. Holding his wrist for a pulse.

"You're awake?" Thomas said as he looked at Zeph. He was on the ground, with blood everywhere.

"Yeah, what happened?" Zeph said as he tried to stand up.

"I...found you here. I was still in confinement." Thomas whispered as he helped Zeph stand up.

"I should be getting to my mom." Thomas said as he walked away. Zeph forgot about Thomas's mom. He dug his hands into his pockets to find two drepens.

"Thomas, let me come with you, I have two drepens." Zeph said as he followed Thomas.

"Really? You should use it to buy a jacket, it is getting-"

"No, just let me buy her some medicine." Zeph interrupted as he walked with him.

"Thank you, I can't even tell you how much I'm grateful for this." Thomas whispered as he walked towards the direction where the medicine store is.

"Here's the medicine, I'll wait out here and then we can go to my house." Zeph said as he made another ice chip. He waited a while as it got darker, and he thought more to himself. He wanted revenge on Opex, but didn't know how. He couldn't kill, and if his dad knew what happened to him, he'd freak out and kill Opex's parents. Just as he was waiting out, Thomas's door burst open with Thomas, his hand on his face and walked towards Zeph. He took his hand off of his face and looked at Zeph. His face was red, and was teary and angry.

"Thomas? Wha-"

"THEY'RE DEAD!" Thomas screamed at Zeph as he ran off towards the forest.

"THOMAS!" Zeph shouted at Thomas, but he got deeper into the forest, and got in deeper as he stared.

" _Der'mo!"_ Zeph thought as he chased after him.

The branches hit Zeph everywhere, but he really didn't care. He needed to catch up with Thomas. He knew what was ahead. His dad told him about The Big Hole, a gigantic hole that was heavily guarded by guards. If anybody went even NEAR it, he would be killed.


End file.
